


Movie Night

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vix_spes).



> Written for vix_spes who prompted "Christmas movies".
> 
> The movie the boys watch is "It's A Wonderful Life".

"This movie makes no sense, you know," Jack said, gesturing with a handful of popcorn.

Ianto hummed questioningly and reached for more popcorn.

"George prays to God to fix the problem and this angel comes along and poof--George was never born," Jack said.

"So, you're questioning old beliefs?" Ianto asked, slowly. He was a little unsure of what exactly Jack was complaining about.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. I lived through that era, you know. I get faith. What I don't get it the how of it all. Did they somehow travel to another universe? Is George, like he said, hyponotized?"

Ianto considered that and then decided it didn't matter. "Jack, when I was first hired at Torchwood and saw all the nasty things out in the universe...when I got a crash course on time travel as we knew from the Doctor...I found myself questioning a lot of pop culture ideas. But then I learned it didn't matter."

Jack pouted. "Still."

Ianto sighed and pulled Jack closer for an one armed hug. "All right, how about this? You stay silent for the rest of the movie and then we'll work out the details later. Sound good?"

Jack thought about it. "Alright. But only if we're naked."

Time physics while naked? Ianto had weirder dates. "Sure. Now hush. I love the ending."


End file.
